cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
ABC
"ABC" is a song by the band The Jackson 5. It is a number-one hit and remained on the soul singles chart on the Billboard Hot 100 for four weeks. Cimorelli uploaded a cover of the song to YouTube on February 17, 2010. It received ten video honors.Description box reads: "Honors for this video (10) Number 5 - Most Discussed (Today)) - Music Number 70 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Germany Number 62 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Australia Number 34 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Canada Number 50 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - Ireland Number 30 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music - New Zealand Number 74 - Most Viewed (Today)) - Music Number 25 - Top Favorited (Today)) - Music Number 8 - Top Rated (Today)) - Music Number 54 - Top Rated (This Week)) - Music" Lyrics Lisa: You went to school to learn, boy Things you never, never knew before Amy: Like, like, like I before E except after C Lisa: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you Christina, Katherine, Amy, Lauren, and Dani: Teach you, teach you Lisa: All about love, dear Christina, Katherine, Amy, Lauren, and Dani: All about love Amy: Sit yourself down and take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Cimorelli: A B C Amy: Easy as Cimorelli: One, two, three Amy: Are simple as Cimorelli: Do re mi A B C, one, two, three, you and me A B C Amy: Easy as Cimorelli: One, two, three Amy: Are simple as Cimorelli: Do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me, boy Lisa: Come on, let me love you just a little bit Amy: Come on, let me love you just a little bit Lisa: I'm gonna teach how to sing it out Lauren: Come on, come one, come on Let me show you what it's all about Reading, writing, arithmetic Are the branches of the learning tree Christina: But listen: without the roots of love every day, boy Lauren: Your education ain't complete T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, and Dani: Show you, show you Lisa: How to get an A Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, and Dani: Na na na na na na Christina with background vocals by Cimorelli: Spell me, you, add the two Listen to me, baby, that's all you gotta do Lauren: Oh, A B C It's easy Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, and Dani: As one, two, three Lauren: Are simple as Cimorelli: Do re mi A B C, one, two, three, you and me A B C Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: It's easy it's like counting up to three Sing a simple melody Cimorelli: A B C That's how easy love can be That's how easy love can be Sing a simple melody A B C, you and me Dani with background vocals by Katherine: Shake it, shake it, baby (Katherine: Come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby (Katherine: Hoo hoo) Shake it, shake it, baby (Katherine: Na na) Shake it, shake it, baby (Katherine: Ooh ooh) A B C, baby (Katherine: Ow!) One, two, three, baby (Katherine: Hoo hoo) Do re mi, baby (Katherine: Na na) Cimorelli: That's how easy love can be Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: A B C is easy, it's like counting up to three Sing a simple melody Cimorelli: A B C That's how easy love can be Lauren: I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out Christina: Come on, come on, come on Let me show you what it's all about Cimorelli: A B C Christina: Easy, it's like counting up to three Sing a simple melody Cimorelli: A B C That's how easy love can be Lisa: I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out Katherine: Oh, oh, oh, baby Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: A B C is easy, it's like counting up to three Sing a simple melody (Cimorelli: Do re mi) Cimorelli: A B C That's how easy love can be That's how easy love can be Sing a simple melody A B C, you and me Trivia *Dani officially becomes a member of the band with this cover. Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Soul songs